


Fate

by LadyLoki80



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily found the man of her dreams. Will she finally get her happily-ever-after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

As we drove down the road, I looked out of the passenger side window as the raindrops streaked down it. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift back.  
***FLASHBACK***  
“Tom, where are we going?” I asked. He told me not to worry as he tied the blindfold around my head. I loved surprises but this one had my heart racing.  
“Almost there” he giggled as we walked a little ways more. “Surprise darling!” Tom said as he took the blindfold off.  
The sight that was before me was absolutely breathtaking. Tom had arranged an outdoor dinner for us at the botanical gardens. Tiny lights were strung throughout the garden and delicate hanging lanterns were placed up in the tree branches. On the blanket were some of our favorite foods, candles, and my favorite flowers.  
“Do you like it Lilybear?” he asked, using his nickname for me, his eyes searching mine.  
I couldn’t contain my excitement. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around.  
“Oh Tom, baby, you are so good to me!”  
We sat down on the blanket and he made up a small plate for me. He popped open a bottle of champagne and handed me a glass.  
“My darling Lily, I couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend. You have made these last three years the best years of my life and for that I will be forever grateful, happy anniversary.”  
I gently tapped my glass to his “I love you Tom, happy anniversary.”  
As we ate our dinner we reminisced on the past three years remembering all of the highs and lows. I can’t say our relationship was easy. Tom was away a lot filming and I was busy with my court cases, but we always found a way to make it work.  
Tom picked up our empty dishes and was getting ready to serve dessert. He placed the small tray of chocolates between us. He fed me one of my favorites, salted caramel. I closed my eyes and sighed letting the chocolate and caramel slowly melt in my mouth.  
“Lily, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” I could see he was fidgeting. Tom was rarely nervous so this threw me for a loop.  
“Tom, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”  
“OK, here it goes” he reached into the picnic basket and withdrew a small velvet box. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the box. “Lily, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  
My heart started racing and tears filled my eyes. I had never seen such a brilliant diamond in my life. A few minutes must have passed because Tom spoke and startled me.  
“Lily? Are you OK?”  
“Oh Tom I’m so sorry. The ring is gorgeous and my answer is yes, a thousand times yes!!”  
He slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed my hand.  
“A perfect fit” Tom said with a smile.  
“Just like us” I say.  
This was the beginning of a lifetime of happiness, I could feel it!  
***END FLASHBACK***  
I felt a hand on my shoulder gently shaking me back to reality.  
“Lily, come on sweetheart, we’re here” Kayla, my best friend, said.  
The tears started flowing again as she wrapped her arms around me. “Oh god Kayla why, why did this happen?”  
“Lily I wish I had an answer, I truly do. I’m so sorry.”  
We got out of the car and made our way to the church. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but apparently fate had other plans. As we made our way to the front row of pews I kept asking why this had to happen. Did I do something to make this is happen? Was this karma for a past transgression? Did he take on too much? I just couldn’t understand why this happened.  
Kayla and I sat down. I tried to look everywhere but at the front of the church. I just couldn’t bear the sight. I couldn’t take it any longer, I looked towards the front of the church and the tears started again.  
Today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. You see I was supposed to be getting married today, but instead, I have to bury my fiancée.


End file.
